New Things Happen
by midnightwolfgal
Summary: 3 years later, after the girls defeated him. They gained new members and are still fighting crime. They let the RRBZ join the good side, what could go wrong with the city being protected by more problems. I'll give you one Him's coming back more powerful than ever and it's up to our heroes to save them! Original pairings!


**Chapter 1: Meet the New Members ,Girls**

**A/N PS The girls are about 15 here by ****the way:)**

* * *

The last time we left are heroines , they had defeated HIM. During the last three years the girls continued to make New Townsville a peaceful place for all its citizens. Luckily, the girls are able to handle the difficulties for now.

**(Momoko's POV)**

I groaned as I woke up from my peaceful dream. Why does today of all days the first day of school!? I could have dreamed of that handsome prince I'm always waiting for. I sighed in defeat knowing that will always be a dream, never ever coming true! I quickly took a shower and started to get dressed. I put my orange hair that was now down to my ankles in my signature red bow. I got dress wearing a red mini skirt with a pink tank top, not forgetting to put a dark pink sweater over it. I pulled up my light pink socks and placed my dark pink converse on my feet. Crap I almost forgot my belt I mentally thought placing my PPGZ belt on my waist. 8:05! Hopefully nobody's waiting for me.

Kuriko was impatiently tapping her foot. "Onee-chan finally!" She chanted dramatically putting a hand to her head. She sighed, grabbed my hand, and ran out of the door. "Hey Kuriko wait for me!" I called out to her. She ran even faster and I had to pick up my speed. The school came into my vision. Kuriko came to a stop and turned to me pouting.

"Kuriko... why... did...you...run..." I panted trying to catch my breath.

"Well if you weren't so S-L-O-W then we could have walked to school." She said. I glared at her.

"We had plenty of time." I tried to keep my cool so I wouldn't scream and start a seen on the first day. We broke out in a full argument who was right and who was wrong.

"Um Momoko?A voice softly said. I turned to face Miyako. She had her usual pigtail longer though reaching a bit over her elbows, wearing a baby blue sun dress that ended at the knees with white sandals. She looked at us and shyly giggled at our outburst.

"Oh! Hey Miyako!" I smiled brightly at her holding Kuriko/ the little monster by the collar. Its been a whole month since we seen each other , crime has been a bit slow recently, and we've been busy visiting relatives. I let go of Kuriko who stuck her tongue out earning a hiss from me. We made our to the front gate.

"Momoko! Miyako! What's up?" Kaoru walked up to us. She changed a lot. Her hair finally grew longer a little past he shoulders. She had her dark green hat on with a lime green tee-shirt that had yellow stars on it, there was a chain attached to her black short that ended by her knees, and green sneakers on her feet. She walked up to greet us.

"It's been a while since we all been together." Miyako chimed in smiling.

"Really? It feels like we saw each other all summer." Kaoru said as we walked in.

"How about we visit Ken and the Professor after school?"I asked them. They quickly nodded as we made our way to our new classroom.

"It looks like we're in the same class again."Miyako smiled just happy that her two best friends were in the same class again like always.

"Speak for yourself, there's not even one dreamy boy in here!" I whispered just so they could hear me. They laughed in response earning a pout from me. I played with the pencil in my hands. Hopefully today we'll fight some crime it's getting pretty boring now a days. I sighed and looked at the window.

"Class please take your seats." Ms. Kean our teacher since the 7th grade said. Everybody grew quiet as she called for attendance. The door slid open revealing three girls our age probably.

"Sorry we're late!" the on that had her chocolate-brown hair up in a pony tail, wearing a purple tee-shirt, jean shorts, and knee-high dark purple socks with light purple sneakers. She was panting hysterically desperately trying to catch her breath like the other two. Ms. Kean stared at them.

"You look like those new girls that just transferred today, you're excused. Now since you recently moved here why don't you say you're names to the class and tell us about yourselves." Ms. Kean ordered still with her bright smile place on her face

"I'm Hitomi Amaya! I like sports like soccer and animals!" The one with brown hair said. She's way to cheery but she looked nice.

The girl with white hair down to her knees with a black hairband, wearing a white button up shirt with a gray skirt that had musical notes as designs, and white knee-high socks with white tennis shoes was up next. Her white eyes scanning the room. "My name is Yuki Mano. I like music and drawing. I'm pleased to meet you." She bowed. She's very formal.

The last one had most of her apple red hair loss but a small part was in a side pony tail, she had a yellow shirt underneath her dark yellow sweater with blue skinny jeans, and yellow tennis shoes."Reiko Kibe just call me Reiko. I like any sport basically." She said. Her and Kaoru would make good friends in the future. I realized something on their waist their was a PPGZ belt in their colors. Kaoru and Miyako saw it too, and were staring wide-eyed. Hitomi, Yuki, and Reiko saw our belt too. It was like a staring contest till death.

"Um... Girls please take a seat ,if you don't mind..." Ms. Kean sweat dropped breaking the staring contest. They took their seats in the back next to us and Ms. Kean continued taking attendance. I took a few glances at their belt. It looks exactly like ours! A million thoughts piled into my brain. Oh dear god.

**(Kaoru's POV)**

Class seemed to go on forever until are belts started beeping. Finally! I want to kick to bad guy ass! "Ms. Kean! Our head feels like rainbows , can we go to the nurse? Thanks!" Momoko, Miyako, and I said. She didn't even answer but we left anyway.

"OK! Let's go girls!" Momoko ordered.

_Hyper Blossom!_

_Rolling Bubbles!_

_Powered Buttercup!_

_Powerpuff Girls Z!_

"Lets go-"Momoko was cut off.

"I knew it!" Hitomi's voice yelled. We looked behind us. Hitomi, Yuki, and Reiko were right behind us not even the least bit surprised.

"You guys! Please don't tell anyone! This is-" I covered Bubbles' mouth with my hand as she kept on rambling. They giggled.

"Don't worry because we have something to show you." Yuki smiled. "Lets go Reiko, Hitomi." Just like that they did the transformation dance chanting their names.

_Hopping Bunny!_

_Musical Bell!_

_Lightening Bea!_

_Powerpuff Girls Z_

We stared at each other in amazement. So we have some new members and I think at least two aren't girly. Finally! My prayers were answered! Our belts started glowing crazy. (Just in case Hitomi is Hopping Bunny, Yuki is Musical Bell, and Reiko is Lightening Bea.)

"What the" We all said at once. We started doing the transformation again. We did the poses and the lights faded. Oh hell no. Another outfit with a god damn skirt!

**(Bell's Pov)**

After the light faded our new clothes weren't that much different. The skirt was about 3 inches longer and was a bit tight, in a way it was more like a dress. We had on a zipped up jacket with short sleeves in our signature color, the trim of the dress was black, and the shoes and gloves stayed the same, but now we have knee-high socks in our color. Bubbles twirled around in her outfit while Bea, Buttercup, and Bunny looked at it in disgust.

"I guess when we transformed our uniforms changed when we all were together..."Bunny trailed off.

"Damn why does it have to be another skirt!" Buttercup sighed in defeat before raging how it should at least have shorts.

"But we look so cute in it." Blossom smiled as she checked out the new uniform.

"I agree with Blossom the new outfit is cute but not as cute as our old one though." I giggled.

"Hey guys don't you think we should I don't know save the city." Reiko was obviously annoyed.

"Oh yeah... let's go girls!" Blossom flew into the air and we soon followed. I stopped and pointed down below. A giant robot controlled by some monkey was attacking innocent people.

"Mojo Jojo! When we finally get to fight someone it's him!" Buttercup yelled.

"Lets just finish this quickly then we can go to the lab." Blossom said. Bells appeared in my hands, a Frisbee in Bunny's, a yo-yo in Blossom's,a hammer in Buttercup's, a staff in Bubble's, and ribbons in Bea's hands.

_Blasting Melody_

_Hammer Drill_

_Sweet Swing_

_Bubble Party_

_Twirling disk_

_Lightening Conductor_

With our attacks combined we defeated him in less than three minutes. We cheered and hive-fived each other with joy.

We landed next to Mojo. That's when I saw three little boys run up to him. All of them were wearing the same outfit just in a different color like red, blue, and green.

"Hey! Thats not safe! Get away from him! He's Dangerous, Boys!" Bunny warned them

"Wait that's the" Bubbles, Buttercup, and Blossom were cut off short.

_Spit Ball Shooter_

"Gross!"

_Ear-wax Attack_

"Disgusting!"

_Stinky Gym Sock Attack_

"It burns!"

"Hahahahahahahaha!" They laughed. Bea had enough she went behind them and banged their head together.

"Hey! That was rude! Who do you think you are!" Bea shouted at them. They stuck their finger into their nose. Gross!

"We're the Rowdyruff Boys!" They declared. Rowdyruff boys?

"You know what I don't fight people who are unevenly matched especially in height." Bea yelled as she through them into the sky. She wiped her hands on her skirt and picked up Mojo only to toss him in the air.

"And they are out of the ball park!" Bunny cheered and hive-fived Buttercup.

"OK let's get you guys to the Professor's , maybe he'll know about this?" Bubbles said.

We flew up into the air.

* * *

**Ok so review of what you thought! Bye!**


End file.
